


Goodbyes, No Lies

by booperbeanv3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Writing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Multi, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, lol despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: Kokichi is going to kill himself soon. He might as well go off with one final lie.~°•°-∆-°•°~tHERE IS NO DEATH HERE (yet)Spoiler Alert: it's just Kokichi giving people giftsImplied Omasai and ChabamenoTerrible writing, yet the longest fic I've written so farI'm only posting this here bc it's over 1,000 words
Relationships: All relationships are implied - Relationship, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Goodbyes, No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Second bad writing alert  
If you're anyone from the discord server, you're babey and great  
I might post a second chapter, idk  
Literally only one swear word  
Thanks, Miu  
Enjoy this trash dump, uwu  
A lot of implied shit here btw  
\- Kokichi knew Maki at a young age  
\- Himiko, Miu, Rantaro and Kokichi are besties  
\- Tenko can actually stand Kokichi bc he's friends with Himiko (she still does the dEgEnErAtE thing tho)  
-

"Why would you have a class meeting run by that… Degenerate?!"  
Tenko asked, walking down the hallway.

"Well, he said it was "super duper important". I'm not gonna ruin any "super duper surprises"."  
Kaede took the keys to the classroom and unlocked the door. Everyone sat down and waited patiently for this "super duper important" announcement.

"Hi guys!"  
Kokichi popped up from behind the teacher's desk  
He got a few glared if suspicion.  
"Aw, don't be so cold to me! This is the last time you'll ever see me, y'know!"  
Kokichi smiled and put his hands together  
"I'm… Moving to another country! For supreme leader duties, of course."  
It was a believable lie.

"I'm gonna give you all something to remember me by! You guys better be grateful!"

Kokichi went over to Tsumugi, holding the box. He took out an item  
"Ah, Shirogane-chan. Quite an interesting person. You always complained about losing you hair ties so I got you these!"  
Kokichi gave her a few purple scrunchies.

"Eh?" Tsumugi picked one up and inspected it. The fabric was of high quality and the shade of purple would at a regal touch to any outfit.

Kokichi then went up to Angie. He gave her an item.  
"Yonaga-chan! Atua isn't real and you still freak me out, but whatever makes you happy, I guess. I got you this!"

Angie looked closer at the item.  
It was a flask. She opened it.  
It was full of blood. Whether it's belongs to Kokichi or not is unknown.

"You always liked the stuff."  
"Atua shall thank you for your sacrifice!" Angie beamed, extremely happy.

Kokichi went over to Ryoma next. He gave him an item.  
"Hoshi-chan, my dude! You've got a good taste in sweets for sure!"

Ryoma looked at it.  
It was a box of 20 pineapple flavoured candy cigarettes packs. His favourite.  
"A little birdie told me you needed some extra!" Kokichi hinted.  
"Thanks." Ryoma put them away.

Kokichi then walked over to Tenko. He gave her an item.  
"Chabashira-chan, our lovely, degenerate hating, disaster gay! You're actually a great person and a good girlfriend for Himiko too! I'm glad she found someone as caring as you."

Tenko looked at the item.  
It was a bracelet made with many different coloured gems on it. It glistened in the sunlight. Seems expensive.  
"I thought you'd like it."  
"It does look very pretty… But it's from a degenerate!"  
Kokichi rolled his eyes  
"You can like things from a guy, ya know."

Kokichi went over to Korekiyo next. He gave him an item from the box.  
"Shinguji-chan! You blabber about anthropolo-whatever all the time and it's suuuuuper boring, but you're devoted and that's what matters! You crack terrible jokes, worse than onii-chan's, it's sort of like you're trying to be a "cool dad", which is pretty funny in itself."

Korekiyo inspected the item.  
It was a wooden chess set. The pieces had intricate carvings and so did the board. It was really old, yet still in perfect condition after multiple uses. Kokichi's favourite too. He felt the grooves on the side of the board.  
"It's quite an interesting specimen."

Kokichi walked over to Gonta. He smiled and gave him an item from box.  
"Gonta, you're a really nice guy. You'll always be a true gentleman to me. I made these for you! I hope you like them!"

Kokichi gave him a set of iridescent butterfly charms. They didn't look the best, but they were shiny!  
"Gonta thinks they look wonderful! Thank you!"

Kokichi reluctantly went up to Maki. She glared at him as he gave her an item.  
"Harumaki Maki-chan! Remember when we'd meet up at the playground all the time when we are younger? Good times! I even stole your favourite doll! I might as well give it back now."

Maki held it in her hands. The hair was messy and frizzy, and the skin was greyed from dust and dirt. The eyes still had a life-like, green glow to them, almost as if they were real. She didn't say a word as Kokichi walked away.

Kokichi walked over to Kaede and gave her an item.  
"Akamatsu-chan, our local piano freak! Juuuust kidding! You're fine, and honestly? I'm envious of you. You can make so many friends in such a short amount of time, and you're a great leader too! I got you this!"

Kaede looked at the item.  
It was a functional, mini grand piano. She played a few notes before playing a song.  
"It's really cool! Thank you, Oma-kun!"

Soft, calm piano music filled the air as Kokichi walked up to the next person, or rather robot in this case, Kiibo. He took out an item.  
"Kii-boy! My favourite little robot! You're technology is amazing and you act really human, which is a good thing! I know about how you've always wanted to be a singer, so I asked Miu to update your voice box! Well, it's more she made this metal square which you can attach to your neck and sing because you were unavailable when I asked her. I hope you like it!"

"Thank you!"  
Kiibo attached it to his neck.  
"I'll test out the feature when I'm in my room."

Kokichi went up to Kaito and took an item out of the box.  
"Dummy Momota-chan! You're still a moron, but your optimism is kind of endearing. You're always there for your friends and it's nice to see. I hope you make it space."

Kaito looked the item. It was a small model rocket ship.  
"Thanks dude- Hey I'm not a moron!"

Kokichi went up to Kirumi as Kaede's music continued to play. He gave her an item.  
"Maid Mommy! I really like you. You're like the mom I could never properly have. It's fun cooking with you. It gives me a comforting feeling that I just can't describe. It's nice. I really appreciate all the times you've helped me."

Kirumi looked at the item. It was a photo.  
"..."  
"It's me and my own mom… I only have a few…"  
Kokichi looked down.  
"Thank you. It is my duty to help others, it's nothing special."  
Kirumi smiled

Kokichi went up to Miu and gave her an item from the box.  
"Ayyy, Miu, thanks for the fake I.D! You're pretty smart and give great advice! You also give me alcohol, which is a bonus! I consider you as one of my best friends! I got you this!"

Miu looked at the item.  
It was a box of cookies!  
"I baked them without Maid Mom's help!"  
"Sweet! Never knew a shitty, virgin shota like you could bake!"  
Miu ate a cookie.  
"Miu, we both know I'm not a virgin."

Kokichi walked over to Rantaro and gave him an item.  
"Onii-chan! You've always been there for me and you crack terrible jokes. Not as bad as Shinguji-chan's, but still pretty bad. It's pretty great having someone like you! You're also one of my best friends!"

Rantaro looked at the item.  
It was a set of avocado earrings.  
"It's to fit with your aesthetic."  
Kokichi smiled.  
"Have a nice time doing your "supreme leader duties", mate." Rantaro smiled back.

Kokichi walked up to Himiko and gave her an item.  
"Himiko, Himiko. You're my best grass buddy! Even if you're very delusional, you give pretty good advice too! You've helped me through a lot of tough times and I think you're quite neat! I can't believe how you managed to sit through all my dumb problems and still like me at the end of the day, aha…"

Himiko looked at the item.  
It was a signed copy of "Magic for Aspiring Younglings", written by her master. She opened the book and looked at the signature.  
"..."  
"Nyeh.. Thank you…"

Finally, Kokichi went to the last person, his boyfriend Shuichi. He was quite hesitant. Nothing was left in the box.  
Kokichi sighed.  
"Shuichi, my beloved. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. I can't express in words how much I thank and love you for staying with me, for dealing with me, everything. You're smart, beautiful, kind, everything I could ever want in someone. You can take this."

Kokichi took his scarf off and tied it around Shuichi's neck.  
"It's been with me for as long as I can remember. Please take good care of it."  
Kokichi started to cry as he hugged Shuichi. Shuichi hugged back.  
"I-I promise… I-I'll take c-care of it…"

Kokichi pulled away and wiped his eyes. Kaede stopped playing as he went back to the top of the classroom.

"It's been nice knowing you all. Goodbye."

Kokichi left the classroom and the air grew silent once again.


End file.
